Misfit Malfoy
by Lady Medea of Shalott
Summary: Sequel to A Little Faith in the Family. The Gang is off to A. Academy and headed towards a new set of tests. Will all the relationships be able to survive? Probably not. FYI This series was started before OOP so many many things are different. Enjoy!
1. How it all Began

AN: Welcome back to the wonderful world of Faith Malfoy. This chapter is relatively short and sets the tone for the story. It's darker than A Little Faith in the Family and focused more on good and evil then the kids trying to find their way. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Faith Malfoy and the plot come directly out of my wacky mind. Some other original characters will appear when the Academy starts but everything else belongs to sweet, sweet J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One: How it all Began

Faith Malfoy awoke from an uneasy sleep in the middle of the night. She had an unsettling feeling. A feeling that something bad was going to happen. There were knots in her stomach and every fiber of her being seemed to be on high alert, as if ready for an attack. Needless to say, this was a feeling she could live without.

Faith got out of her bed and went to her window. She looked out over the grounds. Everything was so clear in the moonlight. As Faith looked into the sky she saw something fly across the moon. It was probably just an owl but it didn't help calm her nerves. She scanned the edge of the forest the lined her mother's estate. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Whatever it was, she didn't find it. She left the window and walked over to her desk. She glanced at the pile of unanswered mail and picked up the letter that was on top of the pile.

Dear Faith,

It seems like it's been ages since graduation and I still haven't heard from you. If I knew better I'd be a little worried. Sirius worries too. He doesn't say it, but I can tell. I hope this letter finds you and Narcissa in good health. Please send me some kind of sign that you're all right. I know this letter is short but it is better to err on the side of caution these days. I'll still see you at orientation next week right? I better have or else you're going to have one brassed of wizard on your case.

All my love,

Harry

Faith just shook her head. She had meant to answer it as soon as she read it but had put it off for some reason. Orientation for the Academy was only two days away now and she wasn't sure how it was all going to play out. There were some very dangerous people who would like more then anything to eliminate the Malfoy women for their treason. Faith hadn't stepped off the grounds since she had moved in and her mother had started to receive threats on a regular basis. It all comes along with killing a powerful Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy.

Faith remembered what her brother had said to her on the day of their graduation from Hogwarts. "We don't know that. They never found a body." Draco had been referring to the death of their father. They never did find the body. Sometimes Faith woke up at night swearing she heard her father's voice. His face haunted her nightmares after graduation and still appeared on occasion. But she wasn't going to let him rule her life any longer.

It was then that Faith heard a slight creaking sound coming form the hall. She grabbed her wand and silently stalked to her door. She opened it ever so slightly and peered out. She looked up and down the corridor several times before being satisfied.

_Get a hold of yourself Faith, there's nobody out there _she thought. Faith closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try and slow her heart rate.

A few moments later she crawled back into her bead, telling herself there was nothing to worry about. All things considered, everything was fine. She had her whole life in front of her and it was only a matter of time before The Order took down Voldemort. Faith would tell herself that in a few short months she would have to transfer out of The Auror Academy since there would be no need for them after Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone once and for all, but she still had a nagging thought in the back of her head that it would take much longer then they all hoped.

Some other members of the graduating class would be attending A. Academy with her. Hermione Granger, who had graduated top of their class, had been accepted without question. Harry Potter had been accepted but had since decided to pursue another career. Some of the boys from Ravenclaw would be matriculating with her along with her brother, the one and only Draco Malfoy. No one knew what to make of that fact. Faith knew his heart was in the right place. The Death Eaters thought he was spying for them, that was the only reason they hadn't tried to kill him yet.

Draco had succeeded where very few older and wiser wizards had. He had the inner circle of Voldemort's followers convinced that he was one of them and playing the other side. He was pulling the role of double agent and wasn't even in University yet. They had accepted him without question. His apparent hatred for his mother and oaths to avenge his father had fueled their faith in him and he was now one of their most trusted allies…or so they thought.

Faith worried about her brother whenever her mind wasn't focused on something related to school or the fight that would no doubt be coming up in the near future. She wasn't one hundred percent sure where he was at the moment. They had sent a few letters to each other and she had seen him once or twice after school ended. He seemed to be doing all right by himself. He had inherited Malfoy Manor after their father's death. Lucius had left everything to Draco, the manor, the money, the prestige, the respect, everything. Faith and Narcissa had gotten nothing except his promise that he would see them burn for what they had done to him. He had devoted an entire passage in the final revision of his will to the evil that was the Malfoy women.

It hadn't made a difference to either of them. Faith had planned on signing her part of the estate over to Draco anyways; Lucius just made it easier for her and cut out the paper work. Narcissa hadn't shown any emotion on the matter but inside she was grateful that her husband knew that she wanted nothing to do with him or his legacy.

Faith drifted off to sleep with a fury of ideas in her head about everything that was going on in her life. Her sleep became a dreamless one which provided a welcomed change to the nightmares and restlessness. She was the only Malfoy child that would get a decent sleep that night. Miles away, Draco Malfoy was wide awake in his study in the middle of a meeting that would change the course of events and alter everyone's perception of the Death Eaters. No one knew just how much of a powerful force they had become.


	2. Draco's Late Night

"I'm still not clear on the details yet." Draco Malfoy explained. He was stretched out in his high backed chair behind the desk in his private study of Malfoy Manor. His legs were out as far as they would go and his arms were rested behind his head.

The older wizard just scowled at him. "As I just told you Malfoy, the details of this assignment are on a need to know basis only. We decide what you need to know, understand."

Draco spun the chair around a few times before answering. "You see, the trouble I have with this is if I don't know exactly who the 'we' you're talking about is I could very easily get myself in a situation that would result in me being very dead if I say the wrong thing to the wrong person. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked with a sly smile. Threatening his death was always a sure way to get some more details out his higher ups. They needed him alive, whether they trusted him or no. Draco Malfoy was worth nothing to them dead and buried and they all knew it.

"I've told you all that I know" his companion replied. "Appears they would rather have you dead then informed on this one. Can't say I blame them."

Draco stopped spinning and glared at the man. He thought about his situation for a moment. "Well, thanks for your time. I'm not interested." Draco rose from his chair and guided the elderly wizard out of his study. "I'll show you out."

The man became furious. He whirled around and grabbed Draco by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "You ungrateful ingrate! I warned them they couldn't trust you. Do you think you can refuse us after all you've seen and heard? There's no way out for you unless you fancy a coffin like your father's. I always knew you're attitude would get you in trouble one of these days and I am utterly overjoyed that I lived to see the day that it did. You do what we tell you to do. There is no negotiation. There are no offers, just orders and those orders don't come from you. We're tired of you doing what you see fit and I'm here to tell you that it ends as of now. You will go to A. Academy. You will tell us everything that is said within those walls. You will tell us who teaches there, who visits there, who attends the academy. You will learn everything you can about everyone you meet. And then, when we are satisfied, you will help us kill them all and you'll be lucky if you don't get killed in the cross fire."

Draco managed to slightly loosen the man's grip with his hands. "If only you had said 'please'" Seconds later Draco had his feet firmly on the ground. He had his would be assailant on the ground and was standing over him. Draco had his wand pointed at the man's heart. He massaged his neck and rolled it back and forth to see how much damage had been done. There would be a few bruises but nothing permanent. Draco looked down at the man and shook his head. "Where on earth did you learn your manners? Seriously, you have to learn how to talk to people better Walden. It's not healthy for a man your age to be so aggressive. You're liable to have an attack." The man was slowly reaching for his wand but Draco saw. "Ah ah ah! None of that now. Hand it over" he said as he lowered his wand closer to his hostage's body. Walden McNair slowly pulled his wand out of his robes and gave it to his captor. Draco threw Walden's wand across the room. "What am I to do with you?"

"Kill me if you must. But they'll come after you with everything they have. You won't make it out of England and that sister of yours will join you in death all too soon."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back from McNair. He offered him his hand and pulled the wizard back on his feet. "I don't plan on killing you. If I did, you'd be dead already. I don't plan on being a traitor either, that is better left to the Malfoy women."

McNair watched Draco Malfoy walk back to the desk and resume his position in the chair as if nothing had happened. Draco had taken McNair completely by surprise, something that wasn't easily done. Walden watched him for what seemed to be several minutes. He had the same wicked charm that his father had. Many times McNair had been in this office with Lucius Malfoy sitting in the chair that his son now occupied. Draco and Lucius both filled the room with an unearthly presence. Draco wasn't physically large for his age but he seemed to pour into every inch of the study.

"You can tell them I'll go on their little mission" Draco said hostilely. "But you can tell them that I don't take kindly to threats. Don't ever dare to put your hands on me again. Now get the hell out of my house."

McNair complied. It was late and he wanted to get home. He made his way to the exit but Draco called after him.

"Oh Walden." McNair turned to face him. "You might be needing this." Draco tossed his wand to him from across the room. McNair caught the wand and continued but was called after again. "Oh Walden, I have a feeling this wont be the last tussle we have so maybe you should know that using my sister as a threat holds little weight with me." McNair nodded and turned to take another step. "Oh and Walden!" Draco called. "Have a nice night" he said with the sweetest smile he had.

McNair hurried out of the manor, not sure what to make of the night's events. He had just been threatened and patronized by the son of one of his former colleagues. Not only that, but he had been the one planning to threaten someone that night. He tried to put it out of his mind. Draco Malfoy was over rated. Not only that but he had made the mistake of coming to the conclusion that he mattered. The idea was laughable.

Everyone thought that the Death Eaters were still trying to gather forces. Little did they know, the Death Eaters were more powerful than they had ever been. One person like Draco Malfoy wasn't going to make a difference. He was expendable. Draco had made himself believe that he was the second coming and was going to make some kind of difference in the battle. That would lead to his downfall, McNair was sure of it.

As soon as he stepped out of Malfoy Manor McNair disapparated. He would inform his superiors of the night's events tomorrow. He didn't feel the need to bother them this late at night. Draco would be dealt with soon enough. Why loose any sleep over him tonight?

Back in his study Draco was spinning in his chair again. This wasn't the same playful spin he had done earlier to try and break the tension; this was because he was nervous. In his fury, McNair had let some details slip. They were going to kill every one at A. Academy? Not only that, but they wanted Draco to help them commit the murders. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up this charade.

Despite his best efforts, Draco had come to care about some of the people that would be at the academy. First and foremost there was Faith. His sister could be very maddening and had an annoying habit of never leaving Draco alone but she was his sister. Draco couldn't ignore his feelings for her. She was family and that took priority over all else. Then there was Sirius. Draco had heard that Sirius Black would be pulling double duty at both Hogwarts and the Auror Academy. He would teach one day at the academy and spend all other days at Hogwarts. Severus Snape would also be making some appearance at the academy to speak at lecturers. Draco never wanted to see either of these two men hurt. Not only did he care deeply for them both, but they were just so damn entertaining when they were in the same room. Further more, he wasn't so sure that people in the ministry would be all that happy if the little project they called Auror Academy was blasted to kingdom come in its first year back up and running.

Draco wasn't sure what his next move should be. If he alerted the academy's board members and they stepped up security of the employees and students then the Death Eaters would know they had a rat. That would mean intense crack downs, assassinations, and they would eventually find out who was responsible. If he did nothing, then all the people he cared about would suffer. He would have to give the Death Eaters some information either way on a somewhat regular basis to keep them from getting suspicious but he couldn't give them too much. There was no guarantee that they would keep Draco informed or tell him when they were going to make their move. Draco couldn't give them enough information to carry out the hits but he had to give them something to keep them off his back until he figured out what the hell he was going to do.

_You can always give them what they need on the prats who give you a hard time Drake, _he thought to himself jokingly with a sinful grin. This thought made him laugh slightly to himself. He would never do that, but it was fun to pretend.

Draco decided to put all thoughts of the war out of his mind for the time being. He had to get some rest. There was still a lot of work to be done before the orientation for the academy. He had no idea how he was going to get through the next week but knew whatever happened, he'd find a way. Malfoys always did.


	3. Reunion

AN: Third Chapter! Draco and Faith reunite and exchange some friendly and some not so friendly words. We're getting to the good stuff very soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: Not mine except Faith and the plot and the other original characters that have yet to show up.

Chapter Three: Reunion

Faith Malfoy looked around her new surroundings. It was a school but not one that she was used to. She had been at two boarding schools in her life but the academy was nothing she had ever seen. There weren't any dormitories for one thing. The students enrolled in the academy were adults and would be living on their own. Some students who lived a good distance away opted to room with some of the local students instead of having to go through apparition on a daily basis. Faith had decided not to play host. She had enough to worry about and didn't want to feel responsible for a border.

Faith continued to look around the halls. A. Academy was attached to the Ministry of Magic. Attached might not be the right word. It was located in the basement and was surrounded by spells, enchantments, and glamours to protect it form those who would do harm to the school and those inside. It spread the entire length of the ministry. There were several training rooms, sparing rooms, class rooms, libraries and rooms no one was sure what to do with just yet. Orientation was at least three hours away but Narcissa had some things to get done at her office so Faith had decided to come early and scope the place out.

"Causing trouble already?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Faith turned to see her younger brother. She was a few years older then he was but they had graduated together. Faith had transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstang in Draco's fifth year. Due to the focus of the curriculum, Faith had been placed a few years back at Hogwarts. She hadn't mined all that much. Draco Malfoy approached his sister. He hugged her tightly, something he hadn't done since she came home to Malfoy Manor a few years back. "Of course I wouldn't have expected anything less from you" he added as he released her.

"It's good to see you Drake" Faith told him with a smile. "What are you doing here so early?" she inquired.

"I was in the area for lunch and heard Narcissa was going to be in the office and where there's smoke there's fire" he told her. "Besides, I thought it would be nice to see you before the madness that is sure to ensue."

Faith looked her brother over. "Did this lunch include fisticuffs?"

Draco looked confused before remembering the condition of his neck. "Oh that," he said nonchalantly "it looks worse than it is."

Faith scowled. "What happened?"

"It was nothing." Draco said with a shrug. "There was a situation and I handled it." _Great, not even five minutes together and we're already locking horns_ he thought to himself.

"Well, at least you didn't give me some line like 'you should see the other guy'. But seriously Draco, what the hell happened?"

Draco feigned a sense of enlightenment. "Oh, seriously! I thought you were having a spot of fun! But _seriously_! Well in that case" he said in a more normal, but finite tone "there seriously was a situation and I seriously handled it. Now bugger off."

"There's no need to get snippy just answer the damn question." Faith snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just let it go. I'll fill you in at another time. Remind me to wear a turtle neck tomorrow" he said slightly annoyed. "Let's go get something to eat and forget about it" he added after a moment of silence.

Faith crossed her arms. "I thought you just had lunch."

"Do you have to catch everything? I lied, now let's go eat." Draco started to leave the besetment but noticed he was alone. When he looked over his shoulder Faith was still standing still with her arms folded and tapping her foot on the ground. "For the love of God Faith, if you must know I was at a meeting trying to resolve all this" he said as he indicated his neck. "That's why I was in the area. It's being taken care of and I don't want to talk about it or give you anything else to worry about unless absolutely necessary. Now pick up your damn feet and take me to lunch!"

Faith saw she was defeated for the time being and began walking towards her brother. "Take you to lunch? You're the one who inherited all the bloody money." She scoffed.

"Oh yes, because you would have kept it if you got it, please." Draco had her once again. They both knew that Faith wouldn't have kept the money.

Draco had learned how to get the better of his sister. He also knew how to manipulate her in their arguments. It came after years of getting pounded in them. He had also managed to hone a few of her tricks. Draco was sure things would be a lot smoother between them as a result.

As they walked out of the building Faith gave her brother a weak smile. She could tell he was hiding something important. If he would tell her what it was she would be more than happy to help. But things had changed. Draco no longer confided in her as he used to. Faith was an outsider in his life. There was a time when they were closer to each other then anyone. She hardly recognized her brother now. As they entered the daylight she saw just how much he had changed over the summer.

His face was hardened, by what she wasn't sure. He looked ten years older then at the time of graduation. His hair had some length to it and fell over his eyes. His body looked tired and run down and his face showed signs of exhaustion. Faith had never been told all the details of what Draco had been doing that summer. Draco's life was more complicated and dangerous than Faith would ever dare to imagine. She had ventured into some risky situations herself but nothing close to what Draco had been doing. He was constantly at risk of being found out by the Death Eaters or mistaken for one by members of the Ministry who didn't know what he was doing. Not many knew of his double agent role and those who did wouldn't admit it. It was for the best. The more people who knew would mean more people recklessly put in harm's way.

Faith and Draco made their way down the streets to a little café that the used to frequent in happier times. It was just as they remembered it. The duo took a table in a back corner not wanting to encounter anyone who might be on their way to the Academy. After they finished their meal and were drinking the tea they had ordered Faith shared her small revelation with her brother.

"You look older Drake" she sad after studying his feature again.

Draco gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not sure I follow."

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "There's no deeper meaning to this one. You just look older."

"Good older or bad older?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

"I definitely have to say bad older" she replied honestly. Draco gave her one of his patented 'what the hell looks'. Faith elaborated. "Life's taken its toll. You look as though you've been through far too much for someone your age. You look as if you have a hundred years worth of stories to tell and you're but twenty."

Draco thought about this for a moment. "Well, you're not exactly as fresh as a daisy either" he told her.

Faith had to laugh a little. "I know. I'm reminded of it every time I look in a damn mirror."

"See, that's why I cover mine" Draco said with a smirk.

They sat in reflective silence for a while. Faith was the first to break it. "Sometime I wonder what exactly we've gotten ourselves into."

"That's a valid question" Draco stated as he pushed some hair out of his eyes. "In all honesty, how do you see this playing out?"

Faith took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Do you actually want the truth?" Draco nodded. "In all honesty…I haven't a damn clue."

Draco nodded again. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had just stayed home, not gotten involved. I'm sick and tired of dealing with it. How shallow am I?"

"Not at all. I don't blame you. I'd be lying if I told you I hadn't felt the same. But yet we fight." Faith said with a sigh.

"We fight, we negotiate, we watch lives get ruined, we ruin some ourselves and where does it get us? It gets us to higher education where we learn how to fight better, to do better in negotiation, to not be bothered when a life gets ruined and to better ruin lives." They were silent again. "Good times ahead" he added sarcastically

"So why are you here if you feel that way?" Faith asked.

"Because it's what's expected" he said frankly. Faith looked at him in frustration. "Well, not just because it's expected. I mean, it's the next step isn't it? And when you get to the step you step you take it and then you're there, on that step and there isn't a step anymore. I mean, there are more steps; there are always more steps…unless it was the last step. But there's not that step anymore because you stepped and then you're there…" Draco trailed off from his rambling.

Faith just looked at him trying not to laugh. "On that step" she added after a moment.

"Shut up Fay." Draco got up to pay for their lunch. Faith followed behind him, teasing the whole way.

"No, no I understand. Because when you step you cease to have need to take that step because in taking it…"

"I said shut up Fay."

"…you are now on that step and are one with it and it no longer exists. Well, it still exists but you don't have to take the step anymore because you took it…"

"I'm not joking, shut the hell up." Draco and Faith exited the café and made their way back to the Academy.

"…and in taking it it's took and then you only have to worry about the next step."

"I'm going to hex you in a minute!" Draco snipped over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

"But what if you don't know where the next step is? How do you know when to take a step even? If you take it too soon then you haven't really taken it because you weren't ready and don't know how to deal with that step. In that case you should go back to the step before the step you weren't ready for"

"Are you done?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Not even close." Faith continued to mock Draco all the way back to the Ministry.


End file.
